


L Gets A Friend

by Sydney_Prince



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: But I keep at it, Cats, Cookies, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Funny, Gen, I need to stop editing this, L Needs a Hug (Death Note), Loneliness, Manga & Anime, Meta, POV Second Person, Ryuk would write fanfics about Drapple, Self-Insert, Surprise Ending, Walks In The Park, Wow, You Decide, am I a god of Death or am I wearing Harry Potter's cloak of invisibility, but I keep making references to it in the tags, but couldn't because all they have is their death note to write on, but it's not self-insert, how sad, imagine if shinigamis wrote fanfics tho, my baby must be perf, or if they wanted to write them, this isn't even a HP fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney_Prince/pseuds/Sydney_Prince
Summary: An amusing bit of fluff about L going outside to a park. Had fun narrating this!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	L Gets A Friend

Sunshine engulfs this small patch of earth on this ever so pleasant day. There are white and puffy clouds. Perfect for cloud watching. This is complemented by a rainbow, for it has rained for 2 weeks straight prior to this moment. The remaining water glistens on the ground. Even the most introverted of introverts are not able to resist taking a walk on a day like this. 

Usually, in this bright sunny park that is before you, the laughter of children fills the air. However, for some reason, despite being such a glorious day, you and I, dear reader, will find this park abandoned. Well, actually, it’s not completely empty.

Do you see that hunched figure sitting on a bench, alone? The ghostly pale figure that stares out from behind his unruly hair with black soulless eyes. Under said eyes are bags, of which the maker of Birkin bags would be proud. He sports a dingy white long-sleeved shirt, and he is shoeless. If he stood, you wouldn’t be able to see feet, though, as his jeans dragged just enough to hide them.

You do see him? Good, I thought it was another hallucination. What's he staring at you ask? Well, not us as we are not entirely present. Think of it kind of like I'm the Ghost of Christmas Future and you're George Bailey...wait...no, you're Scrooge and I'm the angel, Clarence? Wrong again? 

Well, we’re invisible, and we just hover around him...hmm, I think I’ve seen that somewhere else, too. Like in a manga or something. 

Anyway, why don’t we take a closer look at this fellow and see what it is that he is looking at? His gaze seems to be on...I honestly can't say. His eyes look dazed. I wonder what he’s thinking about...I bet it’s something like…

_I regret coming outside. My sunscreen sucks…I just want to watch anime and eat cookies in my room._

Wait...I forgot I'm the author of this fanfic. I can just go inside his head. Let's do that (not literally, though, I get a little woozy when it comes to organs).

_I regret coming outside. Did I really think that I would magically feel less alone if I took a walk in a park? That's illogical. Being with others does not negate loneliness. I should know that by now. Besides, there is no one here. Even if there were, I'm not exactly approachable as I can look…_

Oh, I hear the laughter of a child and a mother! Look, a mom and her kid are walking by on the sidewalk. Mr. Dead Inside Eyes watches them. The woman makes eye contact with him. Oh, that's not a very friendly face that woman is making...and just like that, the woman and kid are gone.

_...as I can look creepy. I should go pick up cookies, and then go back to my place…_

Man, that's sad. He's giving up on making friends and going home...Quick! What should we do? We can't just leave him friendless!

No. I'm not writing a self-insert fanfiction * cough * even tho I have done it before * cough. * That would soooo get me labeled. You should know that! Ugh. I don't think we can do anything. If we tried to, it would just feel forced, and he wouldn't be happy.

He's walking down the sidewalk towards the busy city! Follow him! He’s approaching the stoplight! Quick, we got to catch up! Oh, the light is red so he has to stop. Good, we can catch our breath, phew. 

Oh, no! He's on the move again! Let’s cross the street. There is a convenience store on the other side. Look, he’s going into it! Let's stay out here. Seems stuffy in there, and he shouldn't be long. He's probably just getting cookies.

See! What did I tell you? Not long at all. Well, looks like he's heading home...Wait. Did you hear that?

Hear what? Hear that meow...you didn't, well, okay, maybe I'm just crazy…

Hmm, why is Mr. Emo Hair turning around? 

Oh, I see. There's a cat in that alley behind the store. I knew I heard something. 

He is approaching the cat. Aww, he's bending down and petting the cat. He's reaching into his shopping bag and pulling out...a peanut butter cookie! Look, he's feeding the cat. Man, Mr. Creepy Park Guy is a lot nicer than one might expect.

What's he doing now? He's standing up and picking the cat up?

_Looks like I made a friend after all._

Oh! Yay! He's keeping the cat! That's adorable.

_I'll call you...K. K for Kitty…_

Uh, that reminds me...calling Mr. Paler Than A Vampire names like Mr. Dead Inside Eyes and Mr. Creepy Park Guy...well, it isn't very nice… Maybe we should name him something...Hmmm...I'm already kind of attached to him, and I don't want to get even more attached...so, let's just give him a letter like he gave the cat…

For some reason, the letter, "L" just seems to suit him. What do you think?


End file.
